AT on Jerry Springer
by thatsmybusiness43
Summary: So it has come to this... Finn goes on the Jerry Springer show to solve his issues once and for all. As well as sharing a few revelations. Lots of fighting will happen and words will be exchanged. Come on REVIEW!
1. Segment 1: It begins

**Seriously I think this is where AT is going in terms of relationships for Mr Finn. Rated T maybe M later.**

Audience: Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!

Jerry: Thank you, thank you; welcome to the show! Imagine having someone say they could be friends and then not even talking to you after that. Our topic is: "Are you my friend? What's going on?" Now I want you to meet our guest: Finn. He's a little bit ticked off at his ex for not letting him explain what happened during their break up; and he wants answers to that and as to why she didn't help comfort him when he was in the midst of depression when she said they could be friends. Finn what's going on?

Finn: Well I did kind of mess up my relationship over a dream I had involving Flame Princess and the Ice King, but I really wanted to reconcile with her; yet she just dropped me cold, and basically didn't give a s**t about me when I was at my lowest. I want answers. I mean I had no idea how to deal with our relationship because I was deep within an area I had no experience in. She didn't even bother to ask why that happened.

Jerry: Oh ok, so how did you two meet?

Finn: Well I was heartbroken after the last relationship I had, which was kind of one sided then; and my house was alight; I tried getting rid of the fire; but it turned out to be Flame Princess. I had a crush on her; and Jake tried to push us together. It worked really well; then he encouraged me to find out the meaning behind the dream I had of her and Ice King. Unfortunately she just thought I was being a prick; and didn't really give me a chance to explain myself. I still loved her; but then she just acted atrociously towards me and went cold on me.

Jerry: All right let's bring her out; here's Flame Princess.

Audience: (sort of claps and boos)

FP: (Walks out looking quite arrogant and does a KKK salute much to the displeasure to Jerry and Finn; She then charges at the latter realising who is on the show with her; but is grabbed by security; she struggles letting out profanities.)

Jerry: H-Hello Flame Princess...

FP: You mean FLAME KING! What is he doing here?!

Finn: I defied nature for you and messed up ONCE! I mean... yes it was awful what I did, but I kicked myself for it every day after.

FP: Yea; FOR SOME SICK FANTASY YOU- (Tries to punch Finn but is held back by security; Finn readies himself in self-defence and is also held back.) F**K, S**T, C**T, D**K!

Steve: Ok settle down you two!

5 or so minutes later...

Jerry: Ok so your turn Flame... whatever.

FP: well that 'Hero' over there (Pointing at Finn) used me to satisfy his own desires by getting me annoyed and attacking the Ice Kingdom!

Audience: Oooooooohhhhhh!

Finn: I had a dream about you and the Ice King fighting and myself being the immature person I was then gave in to desire; only because I had no idea how to manage that. No one's perfect! Not even me! Deal with it!

FP: LIAR!

Finn: Hey I'm not the one who's yelling at the top of their lungs. If anything you kind of ruined my life, I basically left morality behind for the sake of getting a girl thanks to you not listening to me. Heck this isn't the person I fell in love with.

FP: Damn right it isn't! (Attempts to charge at Finn again.)

Finn: Am I attacking you physically? I'm not here to get you back; I'm here to get answers; do you hate me? Because I certainly would rather be somewhere else than stuck with you!

Audience: Oooooohhhh!

Finn: I just want closure on this so I can move on.

FP: No you don't. You just did this so you cou-

Jerry: Ok; ok. So; you've let one lie, a big one mind you; ruin any chance of reconciling with him?

Finn: Yeah. I mean I freaking saved your life; more than once, gave everything to be with you, defied nature and made one screw up thanks to puberty.

FP: I- wait what?

Finn: Ok; let me explain. I had a rather sexual dream the night before the fight, about you and Ice King going at it and unfortunately it ended abruptly with "You blew it" without a clear conclusion, now myself being stupid went to write letters to you and said person you're fighting, as each other. Jake spurring me on certainly didn't help matters.

FP: Eugh. Ok let me get this straight, Jake encouraged you to write those letters?

Finn: Sort of. I admit full fault for what happened and he also told me to do that "I don't like you" then "I like you" thing. But Jerry's right; are you going to let that invalidate all the good times we had? Am I that terrible a person now?

FP: I don't think you should have listened to Jake.

Finn: At the time I had no one else to turn to.

Jerry: We'll be back.

 **And so it begins... Read and Review.**


	2. Segment 2: CB or is it?

**It continues; here's segment 2: CB or is it?**

Jerry: Welcome back. Finn here wants to sort out a few problems with his ex-girlfriend so he can have closure; now from what I've heard, you think Flame Princess is dating her bodyguard Cinnamon bun?

Finn: Yes.

FP: Oh f**k off!

Finn: Are you dating him or not?

FP: Of course not. He ain't nothing but a pedo anyway.

Finn: Then why did you make him your knight?

FP: HEY HE WAS ACTUALLY BEING HEROIC WHEN YOU WERE TRYING TO IMPRESS ME!

Finn: Look I'm sorry for that!

FP: And I'll have you know that he is my real knight!

Finn: Oh ok; so he helped you get your throne back once, emphasis on once, he said he loved you and that is automatically better than me saving your life; helping you to become good and supporting you through a tough period? Is he that much better than me; am I nothing? Do all of the things I did for you not matter now?

FP: At the time and at this point, yes!

Audience: BOOOOOOOOOOO!

Finn: (Disgusted) Y-You know what? I'm done with you. I cannot believe I fell in love with you when you tried to kill me. You were so against attacking the Ice Kingdom at the time yet the first thing you did when you became leader was attack the Goblin Kingdom. Shouldn't you be sucking your "knight's" d**k anyway?

Audience: OOOOOOOOHHHHHH!

FP: (Enraged by that comment) Ok then; let's go!

Jerry: (To Finn and FP) Settle down!

FP: Shut up! (Tries charging at Jerry but trips over her chair)

Finn: PFFFFFFFFFTT-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

FP: GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! (Throws a fireball at Finn and misses hitting CB. Chairs start flying.)

Finn: Lets be sensible about this ok? It was me with the maturity problems; now it's you. I'm sorry I laughed; I found you falling over in your chair funny. (Security stands by him.)

FP: YOU'VE JUST GOT PROBLEMS! (Security grabs her)

Finn: Jeez... Sorry...

Crowd: JERRY! JERRY! JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!

Steve: EVERYONE, SIT DOWN! (Crowd subsides and subdues FP after 10 minutes. Finn and FP sit back down)

Jerry: Ok um; welcome to the show Cinnamon Bun. Now I hear you have something to tell- (cinnamon bun starts stripping off)

Audience: Euuuuug-OOOOOHHHH!

(Cinnamon Bun is revealed to be Shadow the Hedgehog in Disguise)

FP: WHAT THE F**K?!

Finn: Wait what?

Jerry: Well, now I have seen it all. Welcome to the show; Mr?

Shadow: I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. Pheobe; your conduct as a leader is even worse than that of your father. At least he didn't take away civilian rights. You on the other hand allowed something like; some guy being stupid thanks to something like a dream which involved the cosmic owl and puberty; define who you are and your rule. No secrets and lies... What about surprise birthdays?

Audience: OHHHHHHHH!

Shadow: Deep inside you still love Finn don't you?

FP: Rubbish!

Shadow: Stop that act! You lied to him and yourself; going back on your own policy when your father tried retaking the throne and you were locked up in the cell I got you two out from! You caused Finn to sink into depression because of your arrogance and blatant refusal to listen to him! He lost his arm trying to find his father! He did get another one; but it's a vine basically.

FP: (She stands up in shock) wh-wh-wha?

Shadow: Yes he tried finding his dad; but got his arm ripped off in return. (Throws Finn's old arm on the ground. It's destroyed) Not only that; he inavertedly caused a lot of s**t like Prismo dying; a mass escape of criminals, etc.

FP: (whispers) No...

Finn: I gave up on myself when all that happened! I went through more than anyone should have to face! I wanted to die for f**k's sake; and would have if not for Jake. You couldn't have just given me a chance to explain earlier. (He takes off his skin on his right arm revealing a vine.) You wanted me to be completely honest. Here's the cold hard truth: I feel nothing for you now. I don't even know you anymore. You've gone from a shy, caring, passionate, livewire girl; into this sociopathic, arrogant, selfish,heartless, monster. (Puts his skin back on) You have become the very thing you didn't want to be: evil. All over a silly lie...

FP: (On the verge of tears) no one told me...

Finn: (Stands up) BECAUSE NO ONE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU! YOU WILL BE FOREVER HATED BY EVERYONE HERE AND ON OOO AS WELL THANKS TO YOUR ACTIONS, TOWARDS ME, YOUR PEOPLE AND EVERYONE ELSE YOU MANAGED TO PISS OFF! (the audience goes wild)

FP: (runs backstage sobbing and looking extremely upset)

Finn: (Sits back in his chair with his hands on his face looking upset as well.)

Jerry: We'll be right back.

 _Backstage_

FP: (Sobbing)

Jerry: I'm sorry.

FP: They're right; I lied to myself. I went back on my own laws and allowed one thing to ruin perhaps the closest thing I had to a loving relationship. What have I become?!

Jerry: You'll get a chance to explain. Take all the time you need.

 _On stage_

Shadow: (Pats Finn on the back and gives him a bottle of water) It's ok.

Finn: (Sighs) Thanks. How did you know about all of that?

Shadow: I'm the ultimate life form remember? I'm just beyond comprehension.

Finn: I've never been angrier than just then.

Shadow: I've been there myself.

Finn: (walks off to the toilet)

 _Later..._

"?": Sorry I didn't come to help.

Finn: Don't worry about it. Me and Shads did a good enough job of dealing with the situation.

 **It's supposed to be funny; but also dramatic. This will be as dramatic as it gets though. I'll be updating at least weekly now.**


	3. Segment 3: Simon and Jake

**Here's segment 3: Jake and Simon.**

Jerry: All right we're back now. Before the break Finn and Shadow the latter being disguised as the candy person: Cinnamon Bun, unleashed a tirade on the leader of the Flame Kingdom. Now we took a quite lengthy break to calm down and Finn has something to say.

Finn: (To FP) I'm sorry I screamed at you. But it is true; after the attempted recoup you did cut me off cold; I just decided not to bother talking to you since you were nothing but a source of pain since our break up. I get that I hurt you a lot and I appreciate that you didn't have a very good childhood. Just remember: one act does not define a person's character.

FP: I should be sorry; I should have let you explain yourself. I was so stupid in saying that I had no feelings for you (Shoulders start shaking) and for not being a friend like I said I would. (Humiliated and upset) please tell me you still have feelings for me...

Finn: (Somewhat touched) Unfortunately (Sigh); I don't at the moment. I might never rekindle those or maybe I will in 5-10 years maybe less or more. (Looking somewhat regretful) I just don't feel like getting back together with you at the moment and that's me being honest, nothing else. I genuinely don't feel like we could function as a couple right now with the amount of conflict between us. And I've just started another relationship with someone.

FP: (Shocked) I-(holding back tears) I understand... (Breaks down in tears and Finn hugs her)

Jerry: Ok go backstage you two. (Finn and FP are escorted off) I'm curious, what happened to the real Cinnamon Bun, Shadow?

Shadow: He's dead.

Audience: ooooooooooh...

Jerry: How's that?

Shadow: I stalked him and used chaos control on him. I took his body and made a costume out of it to go in and observe Flame Princess. (To audience) It isn't as disturbing as it sounds trust me.

Jerry: Well... (Pauses) I've seen crazier. Now our next guest is the leader of the Ice Kingdom but currently goes under his original name: Simon Petrikov or as the Ice King.

Audience: (Claps and Cheers)

Jerry: Welcome.

Simon: Thank you. (Shakes Jerry's hand and then Shadow's)

Jerry: Now you are the leader of the Ice Kingdom; and you were attacked by Flame Princess. Is that true?

Simon: Yes. Now Finn has talked to me about this and apologised to me for it. It was an unfortunate side effect of a little thing called puberty; now me being a guy I can relate to that. I only said: "you blew it" because he allowed it to take over his mind at the time.

Jerry: Ok. Have you had any contact with the flame kingdom since?

Simon: Not really. I have juggled the idea of making a peace treaty between our two kingdoms but I haven't decided to present it to Flame Princess.

Jerry: How are things with Finn?

Simon: We're good; we do occasionally have battles for fun, although not as often nowadays. I had a history of kidnapping princesses; Finn and Jake stopped me every time.

Jerry: Ok. Now we're going to bring Finn back out.

Audience: (Claps)

Finn: (To Simon) Hey. (Shakes his hand and sits down)

Jerry: Now from your perspective Finn; are you two enemies?

Finn: With Ice King? Sort of but sort of friends as well.

Jerry: Our next guest is Jake the dog; Finn's best friend since childhood. (To Finn) Now according to you he gave you dodgy advice in terms of relationships and spruiked FP and IK to keep fighting is that right?

Finn: Yes. I was going to stop but Jake kept that fight going.

Jerry: Ok. Let's bring him out; here's Jake.

Crowd: BOOOOOO!

Jake: (Flips off everyone) What the flip?! I told you not to tell anyone about that!

Finn: Your 'advice' ruined my relationship!

Jake: (Attempts to charge at Finn but is held back by security) I'll ruin you!

Finn: All right then! (Also attempts to tackle Jake but is held back)

 _3 minutes later..._

Jerry: Ok; now did you-

Jake: (Interrupts Jerry) No one was supposed to know about that!

Shadow: Well it's Jerry Springer! All dirty laundry gets exposed!

Jake: (To Shadow) Shut your face!

Shadow: (Stands up) NO ONE TELLS THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM TO SHUT HIS MOUTH! (Throws his chair at Jake and hits him then smashes chaos spear on hum. Fighting is ensued.)

 _10 minutes later..._

Jake: (To Finn) We're bros remember?

Finn: Look; I love you to death but you're the worst role model ever.

Jake: (Realises this) Yeah... All right I guess I was terrible at giving you advice.

 _Meanwhile..._

Steve: You ready to come back on?

FP: (still wiping away tears) Yeah.

Steve: Ok let's go.

 _2 minutes later..._

Jerry: (To FP) Welcome back.

FP: Thanks.

Jerry: Now we have another guest; who was Finn's first crush and former leader of the Candy Kingdom, Here's Bonnibel Bubblegum.

Audience: BOOOOOOOOO!

Bonnie: (To audience) What?! (Walks to FP)

FP: (Punches Bonnie and an all out brawl starts. Chairs start flying everywhere.) F**K! (Security tries to break it up but fails.)

Audience: JERRY! JERRY! JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!

Security: Hey! Shut up! Sit down please!

PB: You f**king b***h!

FP: DON'T CALL ME A B***H! (Charges at PB again)

 _20 minutes later..._

FP: I can't believe you're going out with her!

Finn: Hey it's my choice who I go out with!

FP: She's cold, evil-

Finn: Oh don't you worry; I've become quite suspicious of her myself.

FP: But I was told that you two have been acting quite romantically.

Finn: Ok now; you're doing exactly the same thing I did to you and CB/Shadow: making accusations of certain people dating each other when they're not. I was only acting a bit more carefree with her.

FP: Really?

Jerry: Alright we'll be right back!

 **Ok now let me get something straight; they (The cast) travelled to a different universe to go on Jerry Springer. And no I don't hate FP; she just needed a wake-up call/public humiliation to see what went wrong for Finn. And it ain't over yet... also quick question: which version of the show would this fit in: 1991-1994, 1994-2000, 2000-2002, 2002-2009, 2009-2013 or 2013-2015?**


	4. Segment 4: PB, Finn's Revelation and KoO

**Segment 4 is here: PB, Finn's Revelation and the King of Ooo.**

Jerry: Welcome back. Now if you have just joined us, Finn here has some severe problems with his ex-girlfriend about not listening to him and the latter has accused him of going out with someone he doesn't quote: 'like-like'. What's Princess Bubblegum's problem.

Finn: Well PB's too obsessed with science for my liking; and doesn't know how to manage it.

PB: WHAT?!

Finn: Well you technically caused drama for us all.

PB: I-(Pause) Ummm...

Finn: Yeah she had her chance. I do admit I was acting a bit friendlier to her.

FP: That she did.

Finn: FP, shut up.

FP: What did you say?!

Finn: I said shut up. You'll only get yourself in more trouble. (FP attempts to grab Finn but fails)

FP: You C**T!

Finn: You're bats**t insane; Shadow just told me you wake him up sleep talking about how you're going to kill me at 4 in the morning!

FP: DUH! YOU'RE A BRAT! YOU BETRAYED ME FOR SOME FANTASY AND INSULTED ME; NOW YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A CLINGY KID TO ME! YOU HAVE NOT MATURED SINCE OUR BREAK UP; AND NOW ALL YOU CARE ABOUT, IS GETTING A GIRL; NOT BEING A HERO!

Finn: What?! I haven't even thought about you or getting anybody until PB told me to come on The Jerry Springer show! Cause' this is the last place I want to be! (To Jerry) No offence.

Jerry: I get that a lot...

Finn: Not only that; you accuse me of going out with her when I'm not; and above all being an absolute prick to me! I saw your face everywhere in Ooo! If you hate me... SAY SO!

FP: YOU'RE A WASHED UP HAS-BEEN. YOU ARE CLINGY, MESSED-UP AND ABOVE ALL AN EVIL, LYING PRICK 'HERO'! (smashes Finn with a cream pie)

Finn: (wiping off the smashed pie on his face) I don't know about Jerry but I want your ass off of this show right NOW! I thought we were getting somewhere and then you do this?! The fact you called me a water elemental said it all. You had no understanding of me and YOU RUINED ME!

FP: RA- (Stops) s-sorry... anger rush... I've been having those more often. But in all seriousness did you have to reveal my secrets during the ice king incident?

Finn: I didn't know what I was doing; ok? Blame f**king hormones and Jake wasn't too much help either. After all he convinced me to get you two to fight.

Jerry: (does hulk) JERRY SMASH! (Everyone even FP Laughs) In all seriousness why would the anger rushes happen?

FP: Not just because of what Finn did because of various factors, but this whole running the fire kingdom thing is not as cracked up as it made out to be. It's f**king stressful.

PB: (To FP) Tell me about it!

Finn: Are you having split personality disorder FP?

FP: I wonder that myself.

Finn: Ok, now I have something to tell you all... I have entered a relationship with someone but it isn't PB.

FP and PB: Who would that girl be?

Finn: Why don't you see for yourself?

Jerry: Ok let's bring her out.

(Marceline walks out looking more confident than ever)

Audience: OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! WOOOOOOO!

FP and PB: WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAT?!

Jerry: Welcome...

Marceline: Hello. (shakes Jerry's hand)

Finn: (To FP and PB) That's right; take it in!

PB: (Too shocked to attack)

FP: Wait... someone's actually going out with you in the state you're in?

Finn: I told you I'm well past that- (Marceline stops him and walks to FP)

Marceline: (To FP) Ok Flame 'princess/king', you think you're the only one here? (Whips out a cream pie) Well I'm one too. (Smacks FP with it and another brawl breaks out)

Steve: (Gently grabs Marceline and FP) Come on girls knock it off!

Audience: STEVE! STEVE! STEVE!

FP: Do you not know what-

Marceline: Yes I did! I criticised him but when he told me the full story; I did feel sorry for him. Besides I was the only girl who didn't cause him emotional grief because we were initially friends!

Finn: (To FP and PB) whilst she (Points at PB) was being weird and (Points back at FP) you were holding a grudge against me; Marcy was the only one who gave a s**t about me! I know how it feels to have your father abandon you!

FP: Hey! I said I didn't know that until now!

Jerry: Ok; the issue is that you should at least give Finn a chance to earn your respect back because this is like talking to a brick wall!

FP: I did. All he did was try to impress me.

Finn: Look I know I said this already countless times, but I didn't know what I was doing. At least it turned out that I didn't get shown up by Cinnamon Bun but by Shadow which is good.

FP: Shadow's going to burn for lying to me and everyone else will for just being pricks!

Marceline: Ok... I know you're trying to get our goat but come on-

FP: (Laughs) Get your Goat? I got my brother f**king your mother in the boot of my car!

Audience: OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!

Marceline: You got what?

FP: I-I'm sorry... that was very distasteful of me.

Marceline: Ok. He's bared his secrets. Now time to bear yours.

FP: What?

Marceline: During Princess day you and PB said this referring to Finn: "He's so hung up on us!" "Yeah you got that right!"

FP: I ju-

Finn: I don't care whether you knew or even bothered to ask about me. I went through a lot over the past few weeks prior to that and you two GO AND MAKE FUN OF ME?! THAT'S IT! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH EITHER OF YOU AGAIN!

PB: Oh don't blame us if your family got turned into soap!

Marceline: Will the both of you stop shooting your mouth off?

FP: You're right. Finn I'm sorry I shot my mouth off; I was just stressed out with everything.

Finn: I'm sorry I didn't realise that. But you could have come and talked to me. This whole 'Total Honesty/No secrets' thing is bulls**t. It's just ridiculous.

FP: Yes. I'm sorry about causing your depression. (Breaks down crying) I'm a screw up. (Finn and Marcy Hug her)

PB: (Obviously unsympathetic) Oh boo hoo! I lost my leadership to a fraud!

Marceline: Hey! Shut the f**k up!

Jerry: Here's our next guest: The King of Ooo.

Audience: Boooo!

KoO: Hello!

PB: (Charges at KoO but is stopped) F**K!

KoO: Stop. Stop. I've got something to reveal... I'm actually...

(KoO falls like a blanket revealing he's actually Sonic the Hedgehog)

Sonic: Sonic... Sonic the Hedgehog!

Audience: (Cheers wildly)

Sonic: HEY! HOW YOU DOING EVERYBODY?! (High Fives the entire audience)

Audience: SONIC! SONIC! SONIC! SONIC!

FP, PB, Finn, Marceline: O_O

Jerry: Could this get any crazier?

PB: I lost... TO A HEDGEHOG?! WHAT THE F**K?! (Charges at Sonic but fails since he runs so fast to the other side of the stage)

Sonic: Too slow! (PB charges at him again and fails again.) No wonder you got voted out!

PB: Jerry, I'll smash you; you Jewish c**t for letting (points at Sonic) 'that' on the show!

FP: Well maybe you shouldn't be such a b***h.

Jerry: You know what? Princess Bubblegum, get off!

PB: WHAT?! WHY ME?!

Jerry: You've just about annoyed everyone on the show and you're annoying me as well! I was hoping to sort out any issues between you lot but more and more problems come up; and it's you who is starting the fights! You're off the show!

FP: Ok I'll go calm down too. (PB and FP are escorted off)

Jerry: I do apologise for this.

 _5 minutes later._

Jerry: Ok Sonic and Shadow why did you dress up as the King of Ooo and Cinnamon bun respectively.

Shadow: Unbelievably we lost a bet to Silver.

Sonic: Yea In fact there he is. (points to Silver in the audience. He's at the back) thanks you f**ker.

Silver: I won that fair and square ok?

Shadow: Yea... Sure you did.

Finn: I'd love to see how that went when you two lost to him.

Jerry: Ok; so how did you two meet?

Marceline: Well I thought Finn and Jake's treehouse was mine, it was but eventually I came around and let them have it. Ever since then we've been friends, he was there when I needed comfort and I'm there when he needs comfort you know; I actually understand him.

Finn: Furthermore I initially was only being interested in being friends but I started to develop romantic feelings for her and; we've been in a relationship for 3 maybe 6 months.

Jerry: Do you feel any better than you have been Finn?

Finn: Oh heck yeah! I finally found someone who respects me for who I am, and I finally moved on from FP. But I'm not ruling out the possibility of us two getting back together; if for whatever reason my relationship with Marceline doesn't work then if she feels ready we'll try again. But after hearing her make fun of me; that seems unlikely. Besides; I think being in two relationships at once is not going to end well.

Jerry: Agreed, We'll be back!

 _Backstage..._

Jerry: Are you going to behave yourself?

PB: Fine.

Jerry: Ok you can come back on, but don't cause anything ok?

PB: Fine.

 **Ok; does anyone feel sorry for FP in this? I mean Finn has been criticised enough throughout season 5-6 now I thought it is FP's turn. Yes this is Finnceline. By the way anyone keeping track of how many fights there's been so far?**


	5. Segment 5: Q&A

**Segment 5 for all you: Q &A.**

(Everyone is seated, Finn, Marceline, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Jake, Simon, Sonic and Shadow. Jerry gives the microphone to an anime version of Flame Princess)

Anime FP (For fun try read in Tiffany Grant's Asuka Voice (Evangelion)): This for everyone; if you lot are riding back to your Ooo on something, make sure you get some fire extinguishers in case you catch fire. (Giggles)

FP: You tough enough to diss me? Come on; you don't look so cool yourself.

Anime FP: You're so hot; God rejected you for the sun because his ass caught fire and had to cool it down in a black hole! (Laughs and the audience does as well)

FP: You looked at your face lately?

Anime FP: No. I don't need to.

FP: (Points to an anime Finn) His d**k and your face look exactly the same.

Anime FP: Well what are you going to do with your face (Points to the cartoon Finn) when Finn there wants his d**k back?! (Everyone laughs, even Finn except FP) Come on, come at me! You want to humiliate yourself more don't you! (Laughs. FP goes up to her but is held back) I'm sorry; I just had to say it! (Gives the microphone to Anime Finn)

Anime Finn (Read in Vic Mignogna's Zero Voice (Vampire Knight)): Ok this is for Finn and FP; if Finn got a series of dreams from the cosmic owl; then why didn't you get any FP? It might have worked out better between you two.

Audience: GO TO OPRAH!

Finn: I have no clue at all.

FP: That's actually not a bad question.

Anime Finn: From what I heard; I think the dream is about you two needing to go your own ways for a while, to sort out any personal problems you two might have. What made you do it exactly?

Finn: Jake told me that the only way to have the dream again is to get Ice King and Flame Princess to fight each other. Ice King did provoke her as well. You all know what happened next.

Jake: WHAT?!

Finn: You put me under pressure man. I felt obligated to do it; I mean I didn't know it would get that bad! I would have stopped it earlier too; if you kept your mouth shut! I admit my fault in it; but had you not have told me that; we might not be here today, scrapping constantly!

Jake: (Interrupts Finn) Y-you wanna fight; then come on; let's go! (Finn and Jake start fighting each other. Anime Finn gives the Microphone to Silver the Hedgehog)

Silver: O-ok.

Audience: Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! (The fight between Finn and Jake is eventually broken up by Steve and another member of Security)

Steve: Come on you two break it up! (Finn and Jake are eventually re-seated.)

Silver: T-this is for Sonic and Shadow; I'm sorry I won the bet, ok?

Sonic and Shadow: You better be; because you'll lose next time.

Silver: Yeah I expected that.

(Silver gives the microphone to a random audience member)

Female audience member: Do you have a d**k Finn?

The remaining audience: Ooohhhh!

Finn: Yea; of course I do.

Female audience member: Cool; I was just wondering. (Gives the microphone to a male audience member)

Male audience member: This is for Finn and Marceline. What tier are you at?

Audience: Woo!

Marcy: Um yeah... I don't know...

Finn: Jake... We might have done tier 15.

Audience: OOOOOHHHHH!

Jake: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DID TIER 15?!

Finn: Well; we slept together then...

Jake: Come on I told you to stay away from that!

Finn: You did it with Lady Rainicorn, you soppy hypocrite!

Audience: OOOOOOHHHHHHH! (Jake tries to punch Finn and misses. The umpteenth fight occurs) JERRY! JERRY! JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!

Jerry: (to himself) not again...

Steve: (Sighs) I don't get paid enough for this... (Breaks up Finn and Jake yet again) Just stop... Ok?

(Microphone is handed to Knuckles the Echidna)

Knuckles: This is for Marceline; how did you react when you heard that insult towards Finn?

Marceline: I nearly lost it. I mean; the poor guy went through a lot; he's in puberty; in a period where he feels the need to get a girl! Hormones are wrecking him; His father ditched him, and now the girls are making fun of him! Give him a break!

FP: What we said was true though! In consolation; I don't even remember who raised the point first!

Marceline: (Stands up and walks to FP) You didn't like it when the truth was told about you; did ya! (Jump-pushes FP and you guess what happens...)

Audience: JERRY! JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!

Jerry: Oh goodness, um, ok I think the best question goes to Finn, FP and Knuckles the Echidna. (Jerry Runs off stage)

Anime Finn and FP and Knuckles: We'll be back with Jerry's Final Thought!

 **Please tell me someone's been keeping track of the number of swear words and fights. I've lost count! Um yeah; I might do a sequel focusing on the father issues of the cast.**


	6. Segment 6: Jerry's Final Thought

**Here's the final segment: Jerry's Final Thought**

Jerry: Now what we have seen today was an example of consistent conflict; Finn has had problems in keeping a girl in his life with bad influences, advice and other outside forces. There was also conflict between the two exes and the person who he currently lives with. Which brings me to my final thought: Relationships and love are earned; love at first sight only exists in fiction, take your time in getting someone and always start off as friends. If you only try to force it then it will not end well. The point is don't rush into getting into a relationship. Also if you say you could be friends, don't treat them like dirt, listen to them and eventually you might even be able to repair the bond between you two. It's always recommended if you start getting into relationships when you are older or when you have taken your time in developing a bond; often it's those who start as friendships, are the ones that successfully form into relationships. Until next time-

FP: THERE WON'T BE A NEXT TIME JERRY! I have been publically humiliated enough!

Jerry: Please sit down.

FP: I'm gonna- (Is held back)

Jerry: You know what? If it really was Princess Bubblegum's idea for all of you to come here; then perhaps she should think a bit more about things! And Flame Princess, Finn isn't a perfect hero. He's human; He only wanted to know what his dreams meant. "How dare he not be the person I dreamt!" He isn't a terrible person. You and Princess Bubblegum; basically came on to the show and sucker punched every guest here. If you went for a total honesty and no secrets rule Flame Princess; but don't like what you hear, then this isn't the show for you. And Princess bubblegum... I can see why your people ditched you for Sonic. You are both unfit for ruling. (The audience roars with approval)

FP: Well sorry for not wanting to get hurt again!

Shadow: People having secrets and lying is not the issue! It's the fact that you are so easily manipulated Flame Princess!

Jerry: I would not have said it any better myself. (Regains his composure) I'm sorry. What I'm trying to say is; please think about things before doing them and don't be in a rush to get into a relationship. If you are pushed into it then don't stand for that. If you voluntarily rush into it; then be prepared for the worst. I'm not saying it never ends well; just most times. But often if you start off as friends; eventually you'll blossom into a romantic relationship. Until next time, take care of yourself and each other.

 **Ok; that's that. But there are a few bonus chapters coming up as well... so stay tuned!**


End file.
